Songs of the Legends
by AlianneLovesLiam
Summary: A couple of today's songs paired with situations in the EL. Songfic R/R


**A/N- Please read, review, and check out my other stories. BTW-it's a songfic (I guess?).**

**Viva La Vida – Coldplay **

Waking up today was a chore for George. He loved his Lioness and their cubs, he enjoyed working as spymaster, and his life was going well, but he couldn't help but think about how things used to be. How he used to be king.

Being the baron of Pirate's Swoop was fine; he was a noble in the eyes of everyone now. It wasn't as good as ruling the underground of some of the most powerful cities in Tortall though. It wasn't as fulfilling as watching the Provost Guard stumble over themselves or watching the 'king' parade around Corus's streets like he owned them and knowing that he -the King of Tortall- had no power over the Lower City, that that power belonged to George. It would never be the same.

Sometimes, sometimes, he wanted to rule again.

**Innocent – Taylor Swift**

_It was so easy then, _thought Alanna, looking over the carnage of the battle that had raged for three days. Looking over everything, she closed her eyes, pain, both physical and mental poured over her like hot oil, burning her and scarring her.

Why? Why couldn't she go back to summers at Trebond with Thom? Why did Thom die? Why couldn't she just not see this death and pain and despair come over the people she had trained, loved, protected, and given her life to?

War had always had this effect on her. It always made her want to go back to her childhood with this knowledge and make a different choice. It made her feel like she had lost her mind. _I've done unspeakable things. I wish I had known._

She wanted it to be easy. _NO, dammit, NO. I swore I would get through this. I swore to protect people. I have to keep that promise. It will get better. Meanwhile, go see if you can help Jon or the healers. _

**Back to December – Taylor Swift**

Looking over the beautiful blue waves that had fascinated her since childhood, Aly sighed. The beautiful sight didn't help her at all. Liam's face flashed through her mind. Why had she pushed him away like that?

_Because you were afraid. You're afraid of him seeing you weak, of letting him see you in pain, or afraid._

Shockingly cold water splashed over her feet, but she didn't move away. The shifting sound of sand under a person's feet alerted her to the presence of someone, but she didn't turn. She bit her lip and tried to compose herself. A hand touched her shoulder.

"I wish I had realized what we had," she said, studying the long fingers and short nails that belonged to the hand, which belonged to Liam. Her former best friend – _That's a lie _– her former lover. Before she shoved him away because she was insecure.

"What we still have, if you want it," he said in his deep voice. "I…don't…can't…live without you."

She finally turned and faced him. Dark circles bracketed her deep green-hazel eyes and she was pale. Her frame was thinner, sickly thin and her lips were cracked, causing them to look dark.

"I've done nothing but miss you. I wish I could go back to that night and fix everything. Tell you how I felt. How I wanted it to be. I want you to be here with me forever. I'm just so, so sorry for everything."

He pulled her close and didn't say a word. But she knew that he had forgiven her.

**Author's IMPORTANT Note- Tamora Pierce, Goddess of Literary Achievements, Tortall, and creator of My Obsession, owns Tortall.**

**Coldplay and Taylor Swift own their respective songs.**

** EVEN MORE IMPORTANT: PLEASE RESPOND PROMPTLY: I was thinking (Yes, that is a good thing.)- the Back to December ficlet sounds like it has an interesting story behind it. I've started brainstorming, and I may post a little something, but I'd like a little feedback/input - ya' know, that jazz – on whether I should capture that idea and put it to words.**

** -From AlianneLovesLiam With Love**

**P.S.- I like to hear from people! Tell me what you think, if it's good, bad, or if you didn't really care too much. Also, again, please give me your input about the Back to December bit!**

**P.P.S.- I swear, this is it- Please check out my other stories and one shots – ****Prisoner, Daughter, Her Queens, and Beginnings.**** I didn't have to tell you that, because you could just go to my profile. LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW!**


End file.
